Question: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $2$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-6x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{-5(-6x+2)}$ do? $-5(-6x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-6x+2)-1$.